Osborn
by kaatee
Summary: Sort of sequel/one shot set after Scottsdale State. 4 years on, in Osborn, Arizona, Sabina's day has been all but good...


**A/n: It's taken longer than I expected but here it is. A short one shot set after _Scottsdale State.  
_I don't intend to do a proper sequel, as I don't think it would fit, but watch this space. :) I realise you Cooper haters out there might not be keen on this, but it tells the end of the story, and I feel it was necessary :)_  
_****Hope you enjoy, and give me a quick review :) x **

_Osborn_

_Sabina_

"Urgh!"

I was sure my shouts would be heard throughout the house, but I wasn't overly sure that I cared.

Slamming the car door shut, I pounded my feet against the driveway as I reached my own front door.

I'd never been one to get too angry. It wasn't like I was a robot – of course I got angry, but I physically couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this upset. I was so furious, I could cry – or sleep.

Shoving my door key into the lock and turning, I realised I'd not even locked my car, but, again, I wasn't sure that it bothered me. I wanted to be alone, so much so that I'd risk being robbed.

My house was small, but spacious. Three rooms downstairs, and three upstairs. Surprisingly, the rent was only a little more than the last place we'd lived, but the area we'd had to move to in order to find a suitable house was a lot different. Osborn doesn't have a particularly bad reputation, not compared to places in New York (places I'd never dream of visiting), but against the rest of Scottsdale, it could be the equivalent of Brooklyn, or Bronx.

Cooper and I had had a hard time adjusting to the new neighbourhood. Cooper had lived in the same small area his entire life, and I'd never explored further into Scottsdale than ten miles around my apartment, so our surroundings were completely alien to us. Our town centre had changed, and was also further away than the short walk from our last home. Overall, we didn't want to move.

It was Cooper who warmed to the idea first. We both knew we needed a bigger place to live, and we both wanted a proper house, not a small flat. I took a little convincing, but eventually, as Collin reached six moths old, I started to realise we couldn't stay in a flat for the rest of our lives and we made the move.

The best thing we ever did, in my opinion.

Cooper hadn't tidied up this morning, I noticed, walking through the lounge and into the kitchen. The breadcrumbs from the toast he'd made for Collin's breakfast were still scattered about the chopping board and work top. I wanted this to make me even angrier, to carry on my spree of upsetting people today, but all I wanted was for Cooper to be right next to me, telling me everything was going to be fine.

It struck me as strange that Cooper wasn't home. He was normally home when I came back from work. His hours down at the station were much shorter than hours I worked, but I'd made an arrangement with my boss to attach most of my hours together so I got more days off to take care of Collin on weekends. It had felt so weird when I'd finally gone back to work, going to work before and coming home after Cooper everyday, barring Saturday and Sunday. What had Cooper been working today? Nine until four, maybe?

I checked my watch, seeing, to my dismay, it was only ten past four. I'd left work very early today, two or three hours early in fact. He'd still be picking Collin up from the play school across town. I'd volunteered Collin for education quite early. He was only coming up to four now, but he'd been going to playschool for just under a year. Because of how young he'd been at the time, the only pre-school that would take him was over the other side of town. We'd planned to move him closer as he got older, but he loved it. Cooper wouldn't be back for at least another half hour.

I sat my ass down on the couch, retracing my steps through to the lounge.

Thinking of how long today had been made me tired. Reaching for the remote, I checked the time again – still only quarter past four.

My god, what a day. I took a deep breath, knowing I'd have to be clear on my day for when Cooper finally did arrive home. He'd wanna know about everything, even all the small things that hadn't caused my anger, but had added to it as the day went by. I could definitely pinpoint the catalyst, the cause of my bad day, but everything else had just piled on top to make one of the worst days I'd ever had.

I'd only just got into work, sitting down at my desk at ridiculous o'clock this morning. My boss had wanted to see me, calling me straight into her office. I hadn't been worried, my work had always pleased her, but it had seemed strange to me that she'd chosen to have this conversation in privacy, rather than at my desk. The implications struck me instantly and I knew this couldn't be good.

"Sabina, you know we've been having technological problems recently." My boss had moved her way up in the fashion world gradually. Back in the day she'd been in the same position as me, and now she owned her own business. I hoped one day to own one too; I wanted to design wedding dresses. We'll have to wait and see, though. She was a beautiful woman, but I'd never quite understood how she'd got to this stage – I'd been here nearly a year, and I'd not seen her show a shred of organisational skills. 'Technological problems' was a new one though; she usually blamed everything on her poor secretary. "The paper design you gave me wasn't sent properly to the people downstairs, emails broken down or something." Her face was apologetic, but I knew I wouldn't be only one to get this excuse today. "Tamara's filed the original somewhere, and we can't find it." Aaaah, there it was – everything was Tamara's fault. As usual. "I know it short notice, but would you be able to draw out a new one?"

This seemed like a genuine question, but what did she expect me to say? I couldn't exactly turn her down, now, could I? "Yes, Miss Redman, of course I can." I tried not to let the annoyance enter my voice, speaking steadily. "When would like it done by?"

She sighed. "Literally as soon as possible, by the end of today if you can manage it. She looked at me more closely. Maybe she noticed I wasn't happy, maybe she didn't. "Also, if you could add a little extra detail to the hem, maybe some diamonte, something like that, I'd really appreciate it. We are coming up to fall after all."

I nodded, although I was fuming. "Sure, should I risk emailing to you, or just bring the pencil version?"

"Paper will be fine, I'm gonna go back to basics and walk it down there myself." She smiled, a smug, self-satisfied grin that I didn't like.

I smiled back, purely as I needed to keep my job, and made to turn and walk away when I heard her clear her throat. My eyes found her again. "Also Sabina, I need the denim and boots design you're working on by the time you leave today, they want that downstairs for tomorrow morning. I liked what you had yesterday, but it needs a little something to make it more unique, more original. I hope that's ok?"

It was the last few sentences that started me off. Of course it was not ok. Aside from the fact she'd already loaded my day with fixing her 'mistake' with my coat design, I now had to finish the other design I was working on, both by six o'clock tonight. How fast did she think I worked? It that wasn't all, she was criticising designs that, firstly, weren't even finished, but also looked completely fine to me – and I'm the artist, am I not?

It took a lot to bite it all back. "Sure, no problem." I smiled and turned quickly, exiting the office before I broke.

I managed to hold it all together until I sat down, then I felt the steam leaving my ears. How dare she? I'd not even initially started my denim design with her fashion line in mind. That'd just been for me. For fun, I suppose. And now she wanted it handing in with all her signature bling attached to it. What cheek! And, anyway, why was it my problem that she'd lost my coat design? I'd handed it in on time, as usual, and, as usual, she'd lost it amongst the bomb site she called an office. I knew, with fall fast approaching, our coat designs would need to go into production asap, but I'd done my part perfectly! Instead of demanding I draw up a new one from memory, she should search her filing cabinets and find the original; change it as she sees fit.

I sat down with more force than I meant to, putting my elbows up on the desk, resting my forehead in my hands. My breathing was steady. _Calm down. Calm down._

After a few minutes of chanting to myself, I stretched down to my right, switching my computer on. It took only a few seconds to warm up. I doubled clicked to open my emails. After another couple of seconds, a new window opened. _Fifteen unread emails_. Jesus Christ – fifteen? I was used to having work related emails every morning, but usually it was six or seven at the most.

The first few emails were from the admin floor, just letting me know I had a couple of parcels waiting for me. It took a while to get through them, but after ten minutes of sifting through, I got to my last email. It was titled 'Sabina: greatest importance,' and already I wasn't interested. I checked the line of who sent it and found myself completely unconcerned. My duty manager, Julie, was the only person I'd found so far in this building that I did not get on with. We'd clashed straight from day one, being complete opposites. Her attitude was what bothered me. Like everybody else in this place, she was quite laidback, thinking everything'll get done by someone else, so it's nothing to worry about. That was the main thing I hated about working here: the fact that I was always the one sorting everything out so we could run properly.

Her email wasn't important, or as important as she'd thought it was. We had some visitors arriving tomorrow to check out the office and sample some of the clothes we hoped to launch in fall. Julie had been elected the spokeswoman for this visit, getting to show them around and collect their feedback for the boss. Her email outlined the vital work needing to be sorted before they arrived, offices cleaned, samples organised, and she expected me to do it for her.

That was it, I'd only just calmed down, and I was fuming all over again.

My day had pretty much progressed from there and by lunch time I was ready to walk out. I rang Cooper on my break, but he was busy and could only speak to me for a few minutes. I didn't mention how I was feeling, knowing I'd only worry him. His voice cooled me off a little bit, but the anger was still there. It didn't take as long as I'd first thought to redraw my coat design, adding Miss Redman's desired decoration (making it look more high street, in my opinion); I delivered it to her office by two o'clock. I then got to work on 'improving' my denim with boots design. I'd been working for just over an hour when the last person I wanted to see sauntered over, announcing her presence through a knock on my desk.

"Sab, you managed to get tomorrows samples sorted for me?" Julie's voice was high, and especially annoyed me when she said 'Sab'.

I bit back to outburst I wanted to shout and instead went for a more formal approach. "Julie, I'm sorry but I've not had chance. Miss Redman's computer lost a file she emailed of mine, so I've had to redo a design, and I've got to get this design," I indicated to the paper in front of me, "this design has to be done by the end of the day." I looked back at her, she looked slightly taken aback, as if she wasn't used to people not doing her work for her. "There's not much there, though, Julie, it won't take you long. I'm sorry, I just haven't got time."

I thought I'd been quite diplomatic about the whole thing, but her face told a completely different story. "If you think you're busy, Sab, you need to see my desk! It's strewn with papers and I can't put anything off any longer. Please just to go downstairs and decide what we show. It's not my job. I wouldn't ask anyone else cos I know you'll do a good job."

I was shocked. My eyes widened. If it wasn't her job, what made it mine? It was her meeting, therefore her responsibility. I tried to think of the right thing to say, but I wasn't sure the right thing actually existed. "Normally, you know I would," I said earnestly - usually I did just do what she asked – but I couldn't today, I had far to much to worry about without Julie adding to it. "Today's just been mental, Julie, honestly, I can't do it. If it's still not done by tomorrow, I'll check my diary and try and squeeze it in."

"The meeting _is_ tomorrow, Sab, we need to be prepared for it in advance. Tomorrow's not good enough." Julie's voice was stern and I knew, like me, she was close to losing her temper.

"Look, Julie," I began, still wanting to be nice about it, but with every word she spoke, I was falling rapidly past the point of caring.

"Sab," she interrupted me, "you're here later than me tonight anyway, you could cram it in before you leave."

"Julie, it's not my job." I said loudly, instantly regretting raising my voice. "It's your meeting, if I set up, you won't know what I've done, you'll need to know what order you're introducing them anyway."

Again, she had the cheek to look like _I'd_ insulted _her_. "If you couldn't do it, Sab, you could have at least let me know. I assumed you'd already done it by now."

I stood, finally having enough, slamming the pencils in my hand down on the desk. "Julie, I'd have no problem doing you a favour if you physically couldn't do it. But this is getting ridiculous and I've had enough. Personally, a meeting as important as tomorrows demands some serious preparation and you're not going to be able to do anything if you don't understand what you're presenting, which would happen if someone else set it up for you. I'm rammed at the moment and I'd appreciate if you'd let me get back to work."

That same stupid expression crossed her face and I lost it.

Bending down to pick up my bag, I scooped up my cell from the desk, and walked. I'm not proud. Outside my mind, back on the couch inside my own home, I wasn't sure I still had a job. I could hope that I did, but it'd have to wait until Monday for me to know for sure.

I decided I'd done enough reminiscing for one day, switching on the TV using the remote in my hand. The news was showing on the first channel, the time pictured nearly twenty to five in the top corner. Wow, I'd been thinking for far too long.

I'd just settled into the sofa when I heard a short scratching at the door. My eyes moved towards the sound. Cooper would be trying his key to get in, but I'd left it open.

I stood, strolling across to the door and opening it. I pulled it towards me and Cooper's key, still in the keyhole, came with it.

I'd never been so glad to see Cooper in my life. His uniform was still spotless, his job now very clean rather than the diner, right down to the tie tight around his neck. His hair had had to be cut short for work but it was getting long again. He'd need a trim soon.

"Afternoon, babe, what are you doing home?" His voice was happy as he looked me up and down. Cooper had Collin in one arm, holding him against his body. Collin must have been too preoccupied to notice me at first, but he turned and saw me in the doorway.

"Mommy!" He squirmed and Cooper put him down. Like a bullet, he rushed the front door and cuddled my legs.

I smiled, taking him up into my arms. "Don't even ask," I replied to Cooper. "Bad day. I had to come home." Collin's little arms pulled tight around my neck. Even after the day I'd had, I felt slightly brighter to see his happy smiling face. I looked to Cooper again, taking his key from the door and taking off his tie. "I think I left my car open, it's still there isn't it?"

He laughed. "Yeah it is, you want me to lock it?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll go out in a minute. I've got some work in the back I need to bring inside."

Cooper smiled, shoving his keys in his pocket and pecking my cheek as he strode into the house. I followed him, taking a seat on the couch. "What's happened, then?" He asked, instantly making for the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

I sighed, Collin squirming as I sat. I laid his little legs on the floor and he darted away, going to find a toy, I assumed. "Pretty much everything that could have gone wrong went wrong today, and I totally wasn't prepared for it." I said, trying to sum up my day without having to talk about it all that much.

Cooper laughed, sitting down next to me. "You wanna talk about it?" The news continued to loop on the TV, the weather guy now informing us of a fluke heat wave soon to hit Southern Arizona. I wasn't about to complain. More sun was always welcome.

I know I couldn't sit and stare at the TV, ignoring Cooper's question, all night. I twisted my body, bringing my feet up onto the couch and leaning into Cooper's shoulder. I sighed, thinking through an adequate response when Collin came dashing back into the room, a noisy storybook in both his hands. He reached the lounge door before losing his balance and falling onto his hands, the book hitting his forehead.

He got to his feet quite quickly, his little face screwed up. It didn't take a genius to work out what was coming next.

I was sure his balling could be heard right down at the bottom of the street. His crying face hurt me a little bit. My own flesh and blood, in pain.

I stood, scooping him up in my arms, smiling as he nestled his head into my shoulder. His hair was soft beneath my fingers as I rubbed his head. He calmed a lot quicker than usual. He'd cried so much in the first few months that, when we'd been unsure of a name at first, we'd just called him 'Happy' until we'd agreed on Collin.

Collin hadn't been Cooper's first choice. He knew why I'd chosen Collin, and he'd been dead against it and any other name that related to Alex Rider. It wasn't that a wanted a constant reminder of Alex every time I looked at my own child, I simply thought of Alex as a major part of my life. He was, at least. Alex had been he first person I'd told about the pregnancy (although Cooper still didn't know that little piece of information) and somehow, it just felt right. Alex had saved my life – _twice_. His memory deserved to live on.

I'd not seen him for years now; and I didn't want to see him. As much as I still loved him, I couldn't afford to let his presence cause the same trouble it had last time. Not with Collin in the middle of it all. No. Cooper and I, as far as I could tell, were doing fine. Collin's a happy, healthy child, and it would stay that way for as long as I had a say in his wellbeing. No interruptions, no problems.

No. I definitely couldn't ask for a more perfect life. For as long as I live, I wouldn't ruin it.

A strong relationship and a family. What more could I ask for?

* * *

_Alex Rider_

I know I'm inhumane. I always think the same thing right about now.

I crouched behind a low bush, a full view of the raised wooden hut before me. There'd been no activity from inside since I'd arrived, not that I'd expected there to be.

This house had taken me over a fortnight to find. Searching every single part of this forest, day in, day out. Every tree had begun to look the same after such a long time. Finally, I'd come across a trail. The faint trace of tyre tracks leading me all the way here. The house was no more than a mile away from the coast, a place I should've thought to look much earlier.

The guys inside were dangerous. They were known to the CIA for the production of over half of the United States' cannabis supply. That on its own is incredible. Such a large quantity of illegal materials coming from the same place never stays secret for long, and they'd been running this business for well over three years. Only recently had the story become so exaggerated. There'd been a sudden death in their inner circle. A death for which no body had been found to date. Suspicions were plenty.

I checked the small phone hidden in my shoe. The local South African time showed just after noon, back home it'd be just after four in the morning. She'd be asleep. Dreaming innocent dreams.

I shoved the phone back next to my ankle and raised my legs, rushing across to a closer bush only a few yards away. I'd not been noticed.

I kept my eyes trained on the windows of the house. As far as I could tell, they had no idea something was about to happen. Reflecting on my basic training, I knew the highest chance of success in such a mission was to take the subjects by surprise. Their time was coming. I only had to wait for a short message, and I could move in further.

I felt a little breeze against my neck. I knew she was coming.

"Alex…" Her voice always came to me at a time like this. It didn't shock me like it had the first time. Just before the action started, she'd sing to me. "Be careful." This time she sounded wispy, soft, like she wasn't quite sure what to say.

_I will._ I thought, knowing it was the only way I could communicate with her effectively.

There was a smile at her mouth as she spoke. I could tell. I'd spent so much time analysing her facial expressions in the past to know. "I know you will. For me."

I'd not been overly sure I had feelings until she'd taught me. Loving her was the only prove I had, and I'd be damned if I was just going to forget that. She'd haunted me every since I'd left her at the corner of her street, soaking and covered with tears. I'd known, even before I'd forced her to admit it, that she loved me too, but I could only cause her pain. I guessed this was just her way of staying with me. Keeping my spirits up. Seeing her from the cover of trees on her honeymoon had only made it worse. The image of her large stomach still played upon the sides of my mind when I was feeling down. It never helped, although I wished it did. Seeing her happy should make me happy, shouldn't it?

I suppose not even I can ignore loss. I know I was right to tell her what I told her, and I'm certain her life can only be better, but it would be a lie for me to say I'd been happy with the outcome. I'd developed real feelings for another person, and I'd wrapped her up and sent her back to the arms of another man. As I say, I know I was right, but it doesn't stop the hurt.

"The message is coming." She said gently. "It's affirmative. Don't die. Please, don't die." Her voice was concerned. I appreciated the thought.

_Don't you worry about me._ My thoughts were clear to her and with a smile, she disappeared again. It didn't sadden me at all. I knew she'd be back.


End file.
